U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,599, issued Jul. 16, 1968 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an energy absorbing steering column for a motor vehicle including a tubular mast jacket which collapses longitudinally through an energy absorbing stroke in response to an impact on the steering column. An upper or outboard connection between the mast jacket and a body of the motor vehicle includes a mounting bracket on the mast jacket having a pair of lateral flanges, a pair of open slots in the lateral flanges, a pair of capsules slidably mounted in the slots and rigidly clamped to the vehicle body, and a plurality of injection molded plastic pins which couple the capsules to the lateral flanges of the mounting bracket. The mast jacket is released for energy absorbing collapse when the plastic pins between the capsules and the mounting bracket are fractured by impact forces on the steering column. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,795,038 and 3,868,864, issued Mar. 5, 1974 and Mar. 4, 1975 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describe energy absorbing steering columns having similar connections in which retention between the capsules and the mounting bracket is by, respectively, tangs on the mounting bracket bent behind the capsules and tangs on the capsules bent into notches in the mounting bracket. U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,427, issued Jul. 24, 1973 and assigned to the assignee of this invention, describes an energy absorbing steering column having a similar connection in which retention between the capsules and the mounting bracket is by friction. The connection according to this invention between a mast jacket of an energy absorbing steering column and a body of a motor vehicle is a novel alternative to the connections described in the aforesaid U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,392,599, 3,795,038, 3,868,864 and 3,747,427.